dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Super Junior
Archivo:MrSimpleSJ2011.png Introducción *'Nombre: '''Super Junior (슈퍼주니어) thumb|330px *'Nombre Alternativo:' SuJu (슈주) *'Número de Miembros Activos:' 10 (Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun) *'Número de Miembros No Activos o Ex-Integrantes:' 3 (Kibum, Kangin y Hangeng) *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment (Corea) - Avex Group (Japón y Taiwán) *'Productor:' Lee Soo Man *'Debut:' 6 de Noviembre de 2005 *'País:' Corea del Sur *'Fan Club Oficial:' E.L.F (Ever Lasting Friends) *'Color Oficial:' Azul Zafiro *'Estilo:' K-Pop, Dance Historia Musical '''Pre-Debut' En 2001, la compañía realizó su primera audición en el extranjero y descubrió a Hangeng en Beijing, China quien fue elegido por entre cerca de 3000 personas que aplicaron. El mismo año, Yesung fue descubierto bajo el sistema de casting en Seúl. Sungmin y Donghae se volvieron alumnos (trainees) al mismo tiempo después de ganar el primer lugar en el concurso a la Mejor Apariencia Exterior patrocinado por la SM. En el 2002, Heechul y Kangin fueron reclutados junto con Kibum, quien fue descubierto en Los Ángeles. Siwon fue reclutado en el 2003 después de ser descubierto a los 16 años frente a su escuela secundaria y Ryeowook en el 2004, quien fue descubierto después a través del Concurso de Canto Chin Chin en el Festival de la Juventud. En el 2005, Shindong fue seleccionado. El último miembro, Kyuhyun, fue descubierto después de ganar el tercer lugar en el Concurso de Canto Chin Chin en 2005. 2005–2006: El Proyecto de Super Junior Super Junior 05 debutó en el programa “''Popular Songs / Canciones Populares''” de la SBS, el 6 de Noviembre de 2005 presentándose con su primer single “'TWINS (Knock Out)'”. Un single digital con TWINS (Knock Out), You Are The One y tres canciones adicionales fueron lanzadas el 8 de Noviembre. Un CD single estaba programado para salir la siguiente semana pero un álbum más completo llamado SuperJunior05 (TWINS) fue lanzado el 6 de Diciembre de 2005. Su álbum debut vendió 28,536 copias el primer mes de lanzamiento y debutó #3 en las listas mensuales de Diciembre de 2005. En el mismo mes, ellos lanzaron “Show Me Your Love” un single en colaboración con TVXQ que se volvió en el más vendido en Diciembre de 2005, vendiendo 49,945 copias ese mes. En Febrero de 2006, Super Junior 05 comenzó sus presentaciones para “'Miracle'”, el segundo single promocional para su álbum debut. “'Miracle'” fue el primer single de un grupo en alcanzar el primer lugar en las listas de música online de Corea del Sur así como también en Tailandia, recibiendo el interés de el mercado internacional. Como las promociones de “'Miracle'” llegaron a su fin, la SM Entertainment comenzó a seleccionar nuevos miembros para la segunda alineación del proyecto de Super Junior, Super Junior 06. La compañía incluso había preparado una lista de miembros seleccionados para graduarse del grupo. Sin embargo, ningún miembro fue sacado y un décimo tercero fue agregado en Mayo de 2006. El proyecto de alineación fue abandonado desde entonces y el grupo se volvió conocido sólo como “'Super Junior'” sin el sufijo “05”. 2006-2007: Don’t Don y su paso al éxito En Mayo de 2006, la SM reveló a su décimo tercer miembro Kyuhyun , quien fue descubierto a través de una competencia en 2005. Lanzaron su single “U” en línea para descarga gratuita el 25 de Mayo de 2006 en su sitio web oficial. “U” fue un éxito teniendo alrededor de 400 mil descargas durante las primeras 5 horas de haber sido lanzado para después llegar al millón, provocando el bloqueo de los servidores. El single físico de “U” con un total de tres canciones fue revelado el 6 de Junio de 2006, vendiendo más de 81,000 unidades. El single se volvió en una de las canciones más populares del año, ocupando los primeros lugares por cinco semanas consecutivas en los programas más famosos de Corea. Para el final del año, Super Junior obtuvo más de siete premios en cinco de las ceremonias de premios más importantes de Corea, ganando el título del mejor grupo de 2006. La primera sub-unidad, el trío canta baladas Super Junior K.R.Y, debutó el 5 de Noviembre de 2006 con una presentación del tema del drama Hyena “''The One I Love''” en el programa Music Bank de la KBS. Una segunda sub-unidad llegó en Febrero de 2007, llamada Super Junior T. El grupo trot reveló su single “''Rokkugo''” el 23 de Febrero de 2007 e hizo su presentación debut en Popular Songs dos días después. El segundo álbum oficial de Super Junior estaba previsto para finales de 2006, pero debido a diferentes accidentes, Don’t Don no fue lanzado hasta el 20 Septiembre de 2007. Durante los tres primeros días de lanzamiento, las ventas de Don’t Don sobrepasaron las 11,000 unidades, debutando en el primer lugar de las listas. A pesar de las críticas, el álbum logró vender más de 160,000 copias siendo un éxito también en Taiwán y sobrepasando los récords de álbumes de grupos como TVXQ y Shinhwa. Integrantes 'Leeteuk' thumb|300px Nombre Artístico: Leeteuk (이특) Nombre Real: Park Jung Soo (박정수) Nombre Chino: Lì Tè (李特) Fecha de Nacimiento: 01 de Julio, 1983 Lugar de Nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur Estatura: 178cm Peso: 59kg Tipo de Sangre: A Hobby/Especialidad: '''Piano, Composición, Escuchar Música, Cantar. '''Posición: Líder y Vocalista. Agencia: SM Entertainment Curiosidades Es el lider de Super Junior. Es uno de los más alegres y divertidos del grupo, siempre está riendo por cualquier cosa y haciendo muecas. Usualmente es llamado "La Mamá" del grupo porque los cuida como pollitos, él siempre los presenta en las entrevistas o conciertos y los dirige. Es muy tierno, por ejemplo cuando van a algún lugar él se queda mirando detenidamente para ver si falta alguno y los organiza para las fotos o para presentarse. 'Heechul' thumb|300px Nombre Artístico: '''HeechulHeechul (희철) '''Nombre Real: Kim Hee Chul (김희철) Nombre Chino: Xī Chè (希澈) Fecha de Nacimiento: 10 de Julio, 1983 Lugar de Nacimiento: Hoengseong, Gangwon, Corea del Sur Altura: 179 cm Peso: 60kg Tipo de Sangre: AB Hobby/Especialidad: '''Escribir Poemas, Escribir Cuentos de Hadas, Juegos de Computadora. '''Posición: '''Vocalista, Sub-Rapero. '''Agencia: '''SM Entertainment '''Curiosidades Le gusta poner apodos de los personajes de Disney por eso se llama a si mismo "Cinderella". Fue MC de YoungStreet junto con Park Heebon. Tiene un carácter muy fuerte, siempre está hablando y opinando sobre algo. Estuvo un tiempo hospitalizado debido a un accidente de auto en donde fue atropellado, fracturándose el fémur. Tiene un gato al que nombró con las iniciales de los chicos con los que vive. 'Yesung' thumb|300px Nombre Artístico: Yesung (예성) Nombre Real: Kim Jongwoon (김종운) Nombre Chino: Yì Shēng (藝星) Fecha de Nacimiento: 24 de Agosto, 1984. Lugar de Nacimiento: Cheonan, Chungcheong del Sur, Corea del Sur. Estatura: '''1.78 cm '''Peso: 64 kg Tipo de Sangre: AB Hobby/Especialidad: '''Cantar, Escuchar Música, Deportes. '''Posición: '''Vocalista Líder. '''Agencia: SM Entertainment Curiosidades Yesung es católico, tiene un hermano menor llamado JongJin. No puede tomar ni una botella de alcohol. Solía ser muy callado y tímido ante las cámaras y siempre se mantenía al lado de Leeteuk muy atento a lo que decía pero sin hablar, a veces se comporta como un niño pequeño, haciendo pucheros y discutiendo por las descisiones de los demás, obviamente en broma. Tuvo un programa de radio llamado M.I.R.A.C.L.E For You. 'Shindong' thumb|300px Nombre Artístico: Shindong (신동) Nombre Real: Shin Dong Hee (신동희) Nombre Chino: Shēn Dōng (申東) Fecha de Nacimiento: 28 de Septiembre, 1985 Lugar de Nacimiento: Mungyeong, Gyeongsang del Norte, Corea del Sur. Estatura: 178cm Peso: 90kg Tipo de Sangre: O Hobby/Especialidad: Hacer Expresiones Faciles, Bromas y Bailar. Posición: Bailarín Principal, Sub-Vocalista, Rapero. Agencia: SM Entertaiment Curiosidades Fue MC de M!Countdown junto a Kangin y Leeteuk.. Fue el primero del grupo que recibió su primer beso. Es uno de los miembros más divertidos del grupo, siempre está haciendo bromas y molestando por ahí. Además de ser cantante, Shindong es comediante, por eso le da ese toque divertido al grupo. Casi siempre está comiendo alguna cosa cuando las cámaras lo sorprenden desprevenido. Shindong baila muy bien y ha ayudado a crear algunas de las coreografías de Super Junior. 'Sungmin' thumb|300px Nombre Real: Lee Sung Min (이성민) Nombre Artístico: Sungmin (성민) Nombre Chino: Shèng Mǐn (晟敏) Fecha de Nacimiento: 1 de Enero, 1986. Estatura: 175cm Peso: 57kg Tipo de Sangre: A Hobby/Especialidad: Artes Marciales, Ver Películas y tocar Piano. Posición: Vocalista Principal, Bailarín. Agencia: SM Entertainment Curiosidades Tiene un hermano menor llamado SungJin, es muy preciso cuando cocina, ama el Danhobak 단호박 (Calabazas Dulces). Es el más tierno del grupo, siempre está haciendo pucheros como un bebé. Además le gustan los bebés. Su color favorito es el rosado. Es muy común verlo abrazando a alguno de sus compañeros o con una sonrisa silenciosa. Se lleva muy bien con Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Kangin y Leeteuk, de hecho ha colaborado con regularidad en sus programas de radio. 'Eunhyuk' thumb|300px Nombre Artístico: Eunhyuk (은혁) Nombre Real: Lee Hyuk Jae (이혁재) Nombre Chino: Yín Hè (恩赫) Fecha de Nacimiento: 04 de Abril, 1986 Lugar de Nacimiento: Neunggok, Goyang, Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur Estatura: 176cm Peso: 58kg Tipo de Sangre: O Hobby/Especialidad: Piano, Escuchar Música, Cantar, Componer. Posición: Bailarín Principal, Rapero Principal, Sub-Vocalista. Agencia: SM Entertaiment Curiosidades Como existe un comediante que se llama igual que él, SM Entertainment decidió ponerle un nombre artístico. Es muy amigo de Jun Su (Xiah) de DBSK. Tiene una hermana mayor y un perro que se llama Choco. Es un chico al que siempre encontrarás riendo por todo, lo llaman Dancing Machine porque es uno de los mejores bailarines del grupo. Se lleva muy bien con todos, en especial con Donghae, Sungmin y Leeteuk con quienes se conoce hace más de diez años. Es uno de los que más facilmente llora en el grupo junto con Donghae y Ryeowook. 'Siwon' thumb|300px Nombre Real: Choi Si Won (최시원) Nombre Artístico: Siwon (시원) Nombre Chino: Shǐ Yuán (始源) Fecha de Nacimiento Real: 7 de Abril, 1986 Fecha de Nacimiento Legal: 10 de Febrero, 1987 Lugar de Nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur. Estatura: '''183cm '''Peso: 65kg Tipo de Sangre: B Hobby/Especialidad: Cantar, Bailar, Mirar Películas, Taekwondo, Chino (Idioma), Tocar la Bateria. Posición: Vocalista Agencia: SM Entertainment Curiosidades Siwon nació en 1986, pero sus padres no lo registraron haste 1987. Hechul lo apodó Simba. Tuvo que aprender Chino para un drama, Siwon le hablaba en Chino a Hangeng y éste le respondía en Coreano para asi ambos practicaran. Es uno de los miembros más queridos por las fans, es caballeroso, amable y muy atento. Posee una hermosa sonrisa, que muestra frecuentemente. Es un hombre muy maduro y serio tanto en su vida personal como laboral, perfilándose como una de las nuevas estrellas del cine asiático, ya que además de pertenecer a Super Junior, es actor de cine y televisión. También es modelo para algunos productos. 'Donghae' thumb|300px Nombre Artístico: Donghae (동해) Nombre Real: Lee Dong Hae (이동해) Nombre Chino: Dōng Hǎi (東海) Fecha de Nacimiento: 15 de Octubre, 1986 Lugar de Nacimiento: Mokpo, Seúl, Corea del Sur Estatura: 175cm Peso: 60kg Tipo de Sangre: A Hobby/Especialidad: Ver Películas, Cantar. Posición: Bailarín Principal, Vocalista Principal, Sub-Rapero. Agencia: SM Entertaiment Curiosidades Tiene un hermano mayor llamado Donghwa. Heechul lo apodó con el sobrenombre de Pinocho, ama la Navidad, proviene del mismo pueblo de Yunho de DBSK. Otro de sus apodos es Donghae Bada 동해바다 (Bada es Mar). Quiere casarse a los 32, le teme a los fantasmas y su comida favorita es el Kimchi. Dentro del sub-grupo Super Junior-M es uno de los que mejor habla el chino. Su padre murió el 8 de Agosto del 2006, antes de que se realizara un concierto de Super Junior. 'Ryeowook' thumb|300px Nombre Real: Kim Ryeowook (김려욱) Nombre Artístico: ' Ryeowook (려욱) '''Nombre Chino: ' Lì Xù (麗旭) '''Fecha de Nacimiento: 21 de Junio, 1987 Lugar de Nacimiento: Incheon, Corea del Sur. Estatura: 173cm Peso: 58kg Tipo de Sangre: O Hobbies: Cantar y Componer. Posición: Vocalista Principal Agencia: SM Entertainment Curiosidades Ryeowook fue el último miembro seleccionado para pertenecer a Super Junior, entró para reemplazar a uno de los miembros, fue por un largo tiempo de trained (estudiante) de SM Entertainment. Ama el helado, es callado y tímido, siempre se mantiene con esa sonrisa tímida en el rostro durante las entrevistas, cuando le hablan casi nunca le sostiene la mirada a los demás miembros y baja la cabeza para reír llevándose una mano a la boca con timidez. Se lleva muy bien con todos, en especial con Kyuhyun y Yesung. Ha actuado en varios dramas de televisión y toca excelentemente el piano. 'Kyuhyun' thumb|300px Nombre Artístico: Kyuhyun (규현) Nombre Real: Cho Kyu Hyun (조규현) Nombre Chino: Guī Xián (奎賢) Fecha de Nacimiento: 03 de Febrero, 1988 Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur '''Estatura: 180cm Peso: 68kg Tipo de Sangre: A Hobby/Especialidad: Cantar, Video Juegos. Posición: '''Vocalista Principal y Bailarín Principal '''Agencia: SM Entertaiment Curiosidades Kyuhyun ingresó a Super Junior después del aniversario del grupo por sus 200 días de existencia. Es el maknae del grupo, los demás miembros lo llaman "el bebé del grupo". Kyuhyun fue muy tímido al principio, siempre sonriendo con esa cara maliciosa tan característica suya. Tiene una de las mejores voces de todo el grupo, siendo uno de los vocalistas principales con voz fuerte que sirve de apoyo para las débiles. Ama ver dramas y es un adicto a los videojuegos a tal punto de alcanzar el nivel de un jugador profesional, es muy inteligente. Miembros No Activos y Ex Integrantes 'Kangin' thumb|left|360px Nombre Real: Kim Young Woon (김영운) Nombre Artístico: Kang In (강인) Nombre Chino: 強仁 Jiang Ren Fecha de Nacimiento: 17 de Enero de 1985. Estatura: 1.80 cm Peso: '''70 kg '''Tipo de Sangre: '''O '''Hobbies: Mirar Películas, Cantar, Deportes (Artes Marciales) Primera Aparición: Mayo de 2002, SBS "A Man and A Woman". Miembro Desde: el Inicio. Posicion en el grupo: principal sub-vocal Curiosidades: es MC de M!Countdown junto a Leeteuk y Shindong. Dicen que es el miembro que más miedo da. Es demasiado bromista, hablador y atrevido, nunca está callado en una entrevista y siempre anda por ahí molestando a los demás miembros, frecuentemente está tratando de convencer a todos de que hagan lo que el quiere y generalmente los mete en problemas. Se lleva muy bien con Leeteuk a quien llama con cariño Teuki, tanto así que las fans lo llaman "El Papá" del grupo. Practica Taekwondo y mucho deporte. Fue junto a Leetuk, maestro de ceremonias en un programa de televisión, también fue DJ en un programa de radio. Debido a que Kangin decidió entrar al servicio militar coreano que tiene una duración de dos años, actualmente se encuentra fuera del grupo, pero se espera su regreso para el año 2012. 'Hankyung' thumb|left|360px Nombre Real: 韩 庚 Han Geng Nombre Coreano: '''Hankyung (한경) '''Fecha de Nacimiento: 9 de Febrero de 1984. Estatura: 1.81 cm Peso: '''66 kg '''Tipo de Sangre: O Hobbies: Ballet Tradicional Chino. Casting: Audición en China para entrar a H.O.T en el 2001. Primera Aparición: 'Mayo 2005, ''Fashion Show. '''Miembro Desde: el Inicio. Curiosidades: Hangeng fue el único miembro de Super Junior que no era coreano, él es chino. En ocasiones, no podía aparecer en los shows coreanos debido a problemas con su visa. Su ídolo es Andy Lau, admira mucho a Wang Leehom y Jang Donggun. Escucha a JayChou y Fan Yi Chen. A los 12 años aprendió a bailar Ballet Tradicional Chino y Karate. Una vez le preguntaron quién era el miembro de Super Junior que más miedo le daba y dijo que era Kangin y que el más amable era Siwon. Hangeng es demasiado amable y un experto en el Ballet Tradicional Chino, así como también en las Artes Marciales Chinas. Al principio era muy callado y tímido porque le daba vergüenza hablar coreano con su acento chino, que era algo extraño. El entiende el coreano, pero cuando algún miembro lo molestaba o regañaba solía hablar en chino. Debido a problemas con la demanda interpuesta en contra de SM Entertainment, Hangeng ya no pertenece más a Super Junior, la razón por la que habría decidido demandar a la compañía fueron las constantes discriminaciones que recibía por el hecho de ser chino. El 21 de Diciembre de 2010 se anuncia que Hangeng gana la demanda en contra de la compañía. Su salida del grupo afecto mucho a sus compañeros, especialmente a Heechul, Kyuhyun, Choi Si Won y Leeteuk. 'Kibum' Nombre Real: Kim Kibum (김기범)thumb|left|261px Nombre Artístico: Kibum (기범) Nombre Chino: 基范 Ji Fan Fecha de Nacimiento: 21 de Agosto de 1987. Estatura: '''1.79 cm '''Peso: 58 kg Tipo de Sangre: A Hobbies: 'Cantar y Hacer Caras/Muecas. '''Primera Aparición: '''Abril 2004, KBS "''April Kiss" Serie de TV. '''Miembro Desde: el Inicio. Ex-posicion en (SuJu): el rapero* Curiosidades: Tiene una hermana llamada Seahee y un hermano. Es cristiano. Heechul lo apodó Blanca Nieves. Es tímido y callado al igual que Ryeowook, pero se desenvuelve mejor ante las cámaras. Es modelo y actor de dramas, haciendo innumerables comerciales también, por lo que ya era muy conocido antes de pertenecer a Super Junior. Se llevaba muy bien con Heechul y Hangeng con los que vivió. Kibum era uno de lo más populares entre las fans, desde finales de 2009 Kibum abandonó el grupo debido a que quería dedicarse más a su carrera de actor, por lo que ahora el grupo cuenta con sólo diez integrantes. Estilo Musical thumb|340pxSuper Junior ha publicado cuatro álbumes de estudio, incluyendo las oportunidades en las que ocasionalmente participa para bandas sonoras de algunos dramas. *Son aclamados por su armonización vocal, ya que cada miembro aporta una voz diferente en la música. *Algunos miembros son reconocidos por sus técnicas vocales, especialmente Yesung. *Sungmin, Donghae, Ryeowook, Hangeng y Leeteuk son los tenores. *Yesung, Kang-in, Heechul y Siwon son barítonos. *Kyuhyun es Bajo, su voz fuerte contraresta las voces debiles. *Shindong, Eunhyuk y Kibum son los raperos principales del grupo, Heechul y Donghae son las voces de acompañamiento en el rap. *Eunhyuk también contribuye regularmente escribiendo las letras de rap para el grupo. *La música de Super Junior principalmente entra en la categoría de K-Pop. Las canciones en este género usualmente se mezclan con las diferentes ramas de los instrumentos electrónicos, con énfasis en zonas urbanas pop contemporáneo, danza, y rap. Las melodías de pop genérico se utilizan más en SuperJunior05 (TWINS), mientras que el R&B y algunos ritmos electro sulty son utilizados en canciones como Sorry, Sorry. *Super Junior trabaja en estrecha colaboración con Young Jin Yoo, que ha producido y arreglado la mayoría de los singles promocionales del grupo desde su debut. Estilo de Baile *'thumb|290px'Super Junior son conocidos por hacer actuaciones muy centradas en sus coreografías, siendo aclamados por sus bailes muy sincronizados. *Su estilo de baile se ha calificado como street dancing, con hip hop en la mayoría de sus coreografías y movimientos como el popping, waving, sliding, y el liquid dancing. *La mayor parte de las canciones por lo general contienen un puente de música donde entre uno y seis miembros del grupo hacen una presentación de baile. *Han Geng, Shindong, Eunhyuk y Donghae según se informa, son los bailarines más expertos del grupo, donde cinco de ellos por lo general suelen ser el grupo de baile y también, realizan solos. *Actualmente, tras la partida de Hangeng, el grupo consta con Eunhyuk, Shindong, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin y Leeteuk como los bailarines principales. *Bailes con estilo de artes marciales son muy utilizados en su rutinas de baile como los de HanGeng y Sungmin ya que están capacitados profesionalmente en esa área. *Algunos de los miembros también participan en la creación de la coreografía, como Shindong que fue el coreógrafo principal de la canción "U" y en la mayoría de los otras secuencias de baile del grupo. *Los miembros trabajaron juntos para crear la coreografía de "Don't Don" y "Marry U", los dos singles promocionales para el segundo álbum del grupo. Imagen thumb|320px *Super Junior es mejor conocido por ser un grupo juvenil, con energía y humor. *El grupo también ha observado que con buen trabajo en equipo es una de las razones clave de su éxito. *La unión y la amistad entre los miembros han sido evidentes desde antes del debut del grupo, cuando S.M. Entertainment arregló todo para que vivieran juntos en un apartamento. *Heechul ha mencionado varias veces que si no fuera por sus compañeros de grupo y amigos, habría dejado Super Junior para seguir una carrera dedicada. *Musicalmente, Super Junior son conocidos por tener muchas imágenes diferentes. *La imagen debut de Super Junior se inclinó suavemente hacia una apariencia de rock para complementar el rap/rock "TWINS (Knock Out)". *Para "Miracle", muchos de los miembros mostraron una imagen joven y linda con el color del cabello más claro y estilo de baile lindo. *El grupo pronto mostró un estilo más maduro, con el estilo preppy ''en el vídeo musical ''"U", donde los miembros cambiaron su cabello a un color más oscuro. *Para el lanzamiento de "Don't Don", el grupo se dirigió a una transformación en donde sus trajes fueron más reveladores. Varios miembros blanquearon su pelo, llevaban maquillaje oscuro y tenían tatuajes temporales. *Kangin tenía un peinado que era un corte de pelo con diseños rayados, el pelo de Leeteuk y Sungmin fue blanqueado (platinado) y la mitad afeitado, mientras que Heechul, Han Geng, y Kyuhyun tenían peinados de colores brillantes, que fueron inspirados por la moda punk y modificaciones de la moda hip hop. *A pesar de que Super Junior ha demostrado una gran variedad de imágenes en el pasado, en el 2009 volvieron con una imagen masculina y natural. *Para Sorry, Sorry, estaban vestidos con trajes, corbatas, guantes de cuero, y aviadores. *Para el MV de It's You, el grupo volvió más casual con un aspecto más refinado. *Para el cuarto albúm BONAMANA, el grupo continuó con un estilo casual. *El quinto álbum de estudio de los chicos, tiene como concepto una imagen al estilo Avant-Garden, término que se refiere a llegar a los límites y sacar a relucir las últimas novedades. Discografía Anexo: Discografía: Super Junior thumb|267px 'Discos' *2005: SuperJunior05 (TWINS) *2007: Don't Don *2009: Sorry, Sorry *2010: 미인아 (BONAMANA) *2011: Mr.Simple 'CD Singles' *2005: "Show Me Your Love" (Con TVXQ) *2006: "U" *2008: "U / TWINS" (Versión Especial en Japón) *2008: "Marry U" (Versión Especial en Japón) *2009: "Sorry, Sorry" (Versión Especial en Japón) *2009: "S.E.O.U.L" (con Girls' Generation) *2011: BIJIN (Versión Japonesa Bonamana) 'Álbumes en Vivo' *2008: "Super Show 1 Tour Concert Album" *2009: "Super Show 2 Tour Concert Album" *2010: "Super Show 3 Tour Concert Album" Tours *2007: 2007 SMTOWN Summer Concert *2008: The 1st ASIA TOUR, Super Show *2008: SMTOWN Live '08 *2009: The 2nd ASIA TOUR, Super Show 2 *2009: SMTOWN Live '09 Los Angeles, EE.UU *2010: The 3rd ASIA TOUR, Super Show 3 *2011: SMTOWN Live '11 París Francia Programas de Televisión 'Shows' *Super Junior Mini-Drama (2006) *Super Junior Show (2005-2006) *Super Junior Full House (2006) *Super Adonis Camp (2006) *Mystery 6 (2007) *Super Junior Exploration of the Human Body (2007) *Super Junior Unbelievable Story (2008) *Super Junior Foresight (2010-2011) Película Attack on the Pin-Up Boys Premios Anexo: Premios: Super Junior Critica *'thumb|350pxSuper Junior' ha sido criticado en el pasado por sincronización de labios y la falta de habilidades vocales específicamente en el tono débil y la respiración pesada. *Las críticas empeoró en julio de 2006 cuando utilizaron lipsynched en el Show! Music Core de la MBC, un espectáculo que garantiza a todas las actuaciones en vivo. *Aunque los fans han defendido diciendo que Heechul estaba enfermo, sus críticos no aceptan esta explicación. Argumentan que, desde la banda contiene trece miembros, un cantante no debe estar condicionada lipsynching por todo el grupo. A pesar de esto, su popularidad siguió igual debido a su gran base de fans y de sus ventas de discos han sido fuertes. Para aliviar la crítica, la primera actuación de Super Junior "Don't Don", el principal sencillo segundo álbum del grupo, era vivir y no lipsynched. De los treinta y seis canciones que fueron realizados en el primero del grupo en vivo gira de conciertos, Super Show, sólo seis canciones fueron lipsynched, una hazaña que le valió críticas positivas. *Algunos miembros también han estado llevando a cabo una versión a capella de sus canciones. Acontecimientos El 19 de abril del 2007 Super Junior y dos de los administradores del grupo fueron víctimas de un accidente de coche. El conductor perdió el control del vehículo y la camioneta quedo volteada sobre su lado derecho, chocó con la acera. Kyuhyun, estaba sentado detrás del asiento del conductor cuando ocurrió el accidente por lo cual, resultó gravemente herido con una fractura de cadera,neumotórax de costillas rotas, y profundos arañazos. Leeteuk tuvo graves heridas faciales, y tuvo que recibir puntos de sutura, recibiendo un total de 170 puntos de sutura en la espalda y su cara.Shindong y Eunthumb|336pxhyuk, resultaron ser los menos perjudicados con sólo unos pocos cortes y arañazos. Leeteuk se recupero rápidamente antes de lo previsto fue dado de alta del hospital el 30 de abril del mismo año pero, Kyuhyun fue dado de alta dos meses más tarde, el 5 de julio de 2007. Heechul sufrió graves heridas en su pierna izquierda en un accidente automovilístico el 10 de agosto del 2006, esto sucedió cuando regresaba de Mokpo a Seúl, del funeral del padre de Donghae su compañero de Super Junior.Se fracturó cinco partes de la pierna izquierda , además de su tobillo, fémur, y cuello lo cual requirió 6 horas de cirugía y sosteniendo otras varias lesiones incluyendo un raspado en su lengua lo cual requirió puntos. Las barras en su pierna miden cerca de 30 cm, y tienen al grosor de un dedo. Sin embargo la tarde del Miércoles 18 de junio del 2008 , Heechul se sometió a una operación en el Hospital de Sam Seong en Ilwondong, Seúl. Siendo esa la tercera cirugía en su pierna izquierda, la varilla de acero que mantuvo en su pierna durante 2 años fue removida. Aun así, al perecer tendrá que someterse a otra operación próximamente. Actualmente (2010) y por diversas razones Super Junior solo cuenta con 10 integrantes; KiBum, HangGeng y KangIn han salido del grupo, KangIn temporalmente, ya que se encuentra realizando el servicio militar; KiBum permanentemente, ya que a dejado el grupo para dedicarse por completo a la actuación y HangGeng esta en estatus indefinido debido a la demanda que interpuso contra SM debido a inconformidades con su contrato. Subgrupos SM Entertainment ha creado cuatro subgrupos para Super Junior. Cada uno de los miembros se encuentran distribuidos en diferentes grupos, a excepción de Kibum que se encontraba en calidad de ocupado. Los subgrupos son parte de la estrategia de SM Entertainment de no limitar las actividades de Super Junior, con el objetivo de mostrar al grupo adaptándose a diferentes géneros musicales. 'Super Junior K.R.Y' Archivo:SJKRYSJKRY.png Super Junior-K.R.Y, es un trío formado por Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, y Yesung. El nombre del grupo viene de las iniciales de sus nombres K.R.Y. La compañía descubrió que estos tres miembros tenían cualidades musicales similares. Son los mejores vocalistas que tiene Super Junior , las voces más fuertes, quienes siempre van apoyando a las más débiles, cabe decir también que son los más tímidos o quitados de bulla en comparación con el resto. Por lo tanto, estos tres miembros fueron agrupados juntos para llevar a cabo determinadas canciones para llegar a un público más maduro. Super Junior-K.R.Y se acreditan con el canto triste, baladas de estilo R&B. Su primera presentación oficial fue el 5 de noviembre de 2006, en el programa de la KBS, Music Bank interpretando The One I Love. Participaron en la banda sonora del drama Hyena con un total de tres pistas, incluyendo el tema principal. El trío también contribuyó con pistas en dos bandas sonoras de , Snow Flower y Billy Jean Look at Me. A diferencia de otros sub grupos de Super Junior, Super Junior-K.R.Y no ha lanzado oficialmente un sencillo o álbum, y sólo participó en álbumes de colaboración y bandas sonoras. Sin embargo, se espera un nuevo álbum de Super Junior-K.R.Y en el futuro. Los miembros de Super Junior-K.R.Y también están en otros subgrupos de Super Junior. #Kyuhyun y Ryeowook están en el subgrupo Super Junior-M #Yesung está en el subgrupo Super Junior-Happy (No Tiene Sitio Oficial) 'Super Junior-T' Archivo:SJTSJT.png Super Junior Trot (슈퍼 주니어 - 트로트), oficialmente conocido como Super Junior-T (슈퍼 주니어 - 티) es el segundo subgrupo oficial de Super Junior Ellos son el primer grupo ídolo conocido por cantar musica trot, un antiguo estilo de música coreana. Super Junior-T contiene seis miembros de Super Junior: Leeteuk (Líder), Heechul, Kang-in, Shindong, Sungmin y Eunhyuk. Super Junior-T ha publicado sólo un single en el corto lapso de su carrera antes de que se anunció que tendrían una pausa en 2008. A principios de febrero,SM Entertainment hizo el anuncio oficial de Super Junior-T el segundo subgrupo de Super Junior . El grupo lanzó su single debut "Rokuko" el 23 de febrero, 2007 y el 25 de febrero 2007 ellos debutaron oficialmente ,en la SBS Popular Songs , interpretando "Rokuko" y "First Express" con el famoso cantante de trot Bang Shilyi. El debut se ha caracterizado también como el regreso de Heechul después de su lesión en el accidente automovilístico que ocurrió en agosto 2006. "Rokuko" Encabezó las listas de música tres días después de su liberación. Dos meses más tarde, el single encabezaba las lista de música de Tailandia y estaciones de radios, permaneció en la misma posición durante varias semanas. A finales de 2007, vendió casi 46.000 de copias y fue Corea gue el single más vendido del año. Dos meses después, Leeteuk, Shindong y Eunhyuk resultaron heridos en un accidente automovilístico , y todos los horarios de Super Junior-T fueron completamente cancelados por dos meses. El single "Rokuko" es el decimosexto gran éxito de ventas de Corea y el número uno de gran éxito de ventas solo en el 2007, según Music Industry Association of Korea. En noviembre de 2008, el subgrupo regresó con un debut en la industria de la música japonesa , con la liberación de la versión japonesa de "Rokuko" ''junto las comediantes japonesas Moe - Yan. Su estilo incluye melodías del K-Pop y también el rap realizado por Shindong, Eunhyuk, y en ocasiones Heechul. El objetivo de ''Super Junior-T es introducir a la audiencia joven el estilo tradicional de la música de Corea. Super Junior-T es conocida por sus parodias como la corta miniserie Palace T, una parodia de la popular serie Princess Hours. En el 2010, promocionan en el Super Show 4 la canción "Tok Tok Tok Knocking" con la compañia de Donghae supliendo el puesto de Kang-in, debido a su enlistamiento en el ejército. Web Oficial Super Junior T 'Super Junior-M' Archivo:SJMSJM.png Super Junior M (슈퍼 주니어-엠), a menudo denominado SJ-M, es el tercer subgrupo oficial de Super Junior. Son el primer grupo de música internacional en la industria de la música china ya que los miembros son tanto de ascendencia china como coreana, además de ser tambiñen el primer grupo producido por la organización Korea's CT (Culture Technology), creada a través de una estrategia de localización global. El grupo estaba formado originalmente por cinco miembros de Super Junior: Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun y Hangeng y dos miembros más que no pertenecen a Super Junior: Henry Lau y Zhou Mi. Tras la partida de Hangeng el año 2010, Super Junior M paralizó sus actividades durante más de un año, reestructurándose el 2011 con la adición de dos miembros de Super Junior: Eunhyuk y Sungmin. 'Origen del Nombre' *Antes de que el nombre oficial del subgrupo fuera liberado, ellos a menudo eran mencionados Super Junior China. *El 3 de abril de 2008, SM Entertainment lanzó el nombre oficial del subgrupo, Super Junior-M, la "M" que representa la palabra "mandarín", que expresa la ambición del subgrupo para tener éxito en el mercado de la música en china no se limita sólo a China. *La "M" también puede representar una lista de otros aspectos, como la primera letra de su álbum debut Me, y también "mi" (chino: 迷), que denota "carismático", así como "fan " en mandarín, que se refiere a su deseo de estar más cerca con sus Fans. 'Estilo Musical' *El objetivo de Super Junior-M es llevar la influencia del pop coreano al mercado chino, representando sus éxitos en mandarín. *Al igual que el estilo del grupo principal Super Junior, Super Junior-M su estilo de música es pop, dance, y R&B. *Canciones Dance pop con rock y las influencias del hip hop son fáciles de oír en su música, como en "ME" y "The Moment", que contiene riffs de guitarra y los sonidos de bass.El rap no es realizado a menudo como el grupo principal, pero estas influencias se puede escuchar en "The Moment" y también en "Don't Don" y "A Man In Love". + Artículo Principal » Super Junior M 'Super Junior-Happy' Archivo:SJHSJH.png 'Historia' *Para 2008, todos los miembros de Super Junior ya habían sido colocados en uno de los subgrupos, excepto Kibum. *'Super Junior-Happy' consta de todos los miembros anteriores de Super Junior-T, salvo Heechul, que se sustituye por Yesung. *'Super Junior-Happy' hizo un debut no oficial el 3 de mayo del 2008 en el Power Concert a pesar de que no se había presentado oficialmente como subgrupo en ese momento. *El 30 de mayo de 2008, SM Entertainment publicó el anuncio oficial de los subgrupos a través de Newsen. *EL Primer EP del subgrupo es de "Cooking? Cooking!", que fue lanzado el 5 de junio del 2008. El vídeo musical de su primer single, "Cooking? Cooking!" fue lanzado ese mismo día. *'Super Junior-Happy' debutó el 7 de junio del 2008, realizando su primer single, "Cooking? Cooking!" en el Dream Concert 2008. *Un día antes de su debut, el subgrupo celebro su primer fan meeting por el éxito de las ventas de Cooking? Cooking! *Cerca de 10.000 copias fueron vendidas en la primera semana de lanzamiento. Según la According to the Music Industry Association of Korea, el EPvendio 27.122 a finales de agosto y ocupaba el quinto lugar en las listas mensuales. *'Super Junior-Happy' realiza su segundo single, "Pajama Party" el 3 de agosto del 2008 en SBS Popular Songs. *El video musical fue lanzado el 4 de agosto de 2008. Las promociones de "Pajama Party" sólo duró un mes y promociones para el EP terminaron oficialmente el 7 de septiembre de 2008. 'Estilo de Música' *El estilo de música de Super Junior-Happy implica el estilo común de la música de la danza contemporánea y bubblegum pop, apuntando sobre todo a la industria de la música con su estilo divertido y entretenido. *El single debut de Super Junior-Happy es Cooking? Cooking! es una pista de baile con un ritmo fresco y letras peculiares. Su objetivo es ofrecer a los fans sentimientos de felicidad y alegría con su música. Web Oficial Super Junior Happy Enlaces *Sitio Oficial (Corea) *Sitio Oficial (Japón) *Sitio Oficial (Taiwán) *Facebook Oficial 'Twitter' *Twitter Oficial - Heechul *Twitter Oficial - Ryeowook *Twitter Oficial - Kyuhyun *Twitter Oficial - Leeteuk *Twitter Oficial - Eunhyuk *Twitter Oficial - Yesung *Twitter Oficial - Donghae *Twitter Oficial - Siwon *Twitter Oficial - Shindong *Twitter Oficial - Kibum *Twitter Oficial - Kangin Galería De Fotos 20100628 sujuwebsite18.jpg 20100628 sujuwebsite13.jpg 20100628 sujuwebsite11.jpg 20100628 sujuwebsite9.jpg 20100628 sujuwebsite8.jpg 20100628 sujuwebsite7.jpg 20100628 sujuwebsite6.jpg 20100628 sujuwebsite5.jpg 20100628 sujuwebsite2.jpg 20100628 sujuwebsite20.jpg 20100628 sujuwebsite19.jpg 20100628 sujuwebsite17.jpg 20100628 sujuwebsite16.jpg 20100628 sujuwebsite15.jpg 20100628 sujuwebsite12.jpg BIJINLEETEUK.png BIJINHEECHUL.png BIJINYESUNG.png BIJINSHINDONG.png BIJINSIWON.png BIJINDONGHAE.png BIJINSUNGMIN.png BIJINEUNHYUK.png BIJINRYEOWOOK.png BIJINKYUHYUN.png 363358124.jpg b15ae.jpg serwe.jpg b24yk.jpg seaw.jpg seew.jpg b19sk.jpg 363359119.jpg b17sa.jpg 363359401.jpg aewc.jpg b12xs.jpg 363359767.jpg 363359689.jpg b16f.jpg 363360039.jpg b20y.jpg ehho.jpg b23d.jpg b13ek.jpg Videografía thumb|280px|leftthumb|280px|right thumb|280px|leftthumb|280px|right thumb|280px|leftthumb|280px|right thumb|280px|leftthumb|280px|right thumb|280px|leftthumb|280px|right thumb|280px|leftthumb|right|280px thumb|right|280px|Super Junior - Mr. Simple Teaser 2 thumb|left|280px|Super Junior - Mr. Simple Teaser 1thumb|left|280px|Super Junior - Mr. Simple (Full MV) ♫ Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Jpop Categoría:SM Entertainment